One known alternative to a hydraulic drum brake is an electric drum brake, examples of which are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,310,026, 5,219,049, 5,024,299 and 5,000,297. The electric drum brake typically includes an electric motor that drives an actuator for converting the rotational motion of the motor to linear motion output. The linear motion output of the actuator acts, through one or more levers, on the brake shoes, causing the desired release and apply of the brake shoes against the brake drum.